After the Battle
by Saphire Skies
Summary: After his defeat of Gannondorf and banishment of the Twilight, Link returns home to Ordon and the people he loves. Link/Ilia, a bit of fluffy romance and fun, my first fic. Please R
1. Prologue: The Wanderer Returns

**AN: Alright, So I was shocked by the immense lack of Link/Ilia fics to be found on here**

**AN: Alright, So I was shocked by the immense lack of Link/Ilia fics to be found on here. Yes, I know there are a few, and the absence of more is probably due to the fact that it is a newer game and most of the stories on here are set during OoT era and stuff like that, not to mention the fact that people are busy exploring other pairings, but due to the fact that they are in short demand, and this is my favourite pairing ever for the games, I decided I would have a go at one myself.**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it, please no flaming or being horrible, though I will take some constructive criticism. The story is set at the end of Twilight Princess, when Link finally returns home from his journey. The chapters will be of varying lengths, some longer than others. This first one is just an introduction really, a bit like an epilogue, so it won't be too lengthy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda games or any of the characters, all rights belong to Nintendo**

* * *

Hooves pounded the ground, kicking up the leaves that littered the forest floor so that they surrounded the chestnut mare in a swirl of autumn colour as she galloped through the trees, carrying her master homeward.

The Faron Woods were bathed in the glow of morning sunlight as it rose over the horizon, setting the birds singing as they joined it in announcing the new day, and with it, the reign of peace. For peace had been returned to Hyrule and as horse and rider followed their feet towards Ordon, the land flourished once more, as it had done in the time that seemed so long ago.

"Hya!"

A young man's voice, barely more than a boy, echoed through the forest as he spurred on his steed, eager to be back now that home appeared so close and the horse replied to his encouragement willingly, her enthusiasm equal to his. They were weary, exhausted from a long journey full of perilous trials, a hard won battle and the loss of a close friend, yet the scent of the forest, long missed, lifted their mood and restored their spirits. Yes, it was good to be home.

A clatter arose as hooves met wooden planks and their beat slowed, man and horse crossing a swaying rope bridge that was the final stage of their journey. By now he had relaxed his grip on the reigns, allowing them to rest gently on the mare's back, giving her her head. She knew the way.

The rode over the bridge and down a tree lined path, past the spring that they paused at and gazed fondly upon before continuing, until finally, they made their way through into Ordon village.

On their right was situated a large tree, with a quaint house built in its branches. Several things were present outside the house, one of these being a small sign that announced the name of the residence's owner. The other's were a tall post, ideal for tethering a horse, though seemingly rarely used and finally, a battered old scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head that was currently being attacked violently. This merciless scarecrow killer was a small boy with blonde hair who held a wooden sword and was struggling to perfect a rather bizarre looking move as he leapt through the air towards the straw body.

The horse whickered brightly and her master patted her neck, a large smile spread across his face. At the mare's noise, the small boy turned around and his eyes widened, a look of delight spread across his face.

"Everybody come quickly! Link is back!"


	2. Chapter 1: A Hero's Welcome

**AN: Ok, so here's the first chapter, following rather belatedly after the prologue. Thanks Kiaga89 for your comment on that, which also prompted me to kick my ass into gear and get on with this. I must say that the weirdest part about writing this chapter was making Link speak! The mute has regained his voice! xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I must remind you all that I do not own Zelda or any of its characters. I wish I did, but unfortunately, no matter how much I kid myself, it just isn't true.**

**

* * *

**

Link grinned and swung his right leg over, slipping off Epona's back and landing nimbly on the grass beside her. Next thing he knew, the wind was being forced out of him as a large solid object hit him in the midriff with a large thump.

He laughed, looking down at the small boy who had thrown his arms around his waist without reserve, and happily returned the embrace. A moment later though, the boy seemed to regain his composure and released him, looking slightly embarrassed at this sudden display of affection as he stared at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"It's good to see you again as well Colin." Link clapped the younger boy on the shoulder, and took hold of Epona's reigns, guiding them both towards the main body of the village. He was sure that the child had grown again since he had last set eyes on him, and figured that he had matured even more, hence the discomfit at the show of emotion that some may have called childish. There was a lot to catch up on, a lot he had missed during his journey, but Link didn't plan on going anywhere else anytime soon and he was glad that despite the fact he now practised with a sword and shied away from hugs, Colin had still not changed completely from the boy that Link knew and loved so well.

These unchanged traits displayed themselves once more as Colin beamed at the attention Link gave to him and his reply came immediately, a sense of importance clear in the tone of his voice.

"I've been helping to guard the village while you were gone! I can keep helping you now you're back right?" His small face gazed up appealingly at Link's, and if it was possible for the smile spread across it to become any larger then it did so when Link nodded in the affirmative. With that, Colin took off ahead of man and horse, running away down the path and shouting over his shoulder as he did so. "I'll go make sure everyone knows you're here!"

As he watched him go Link gazed around at the familiar trees and sighed in contentment before, a moment later, he rounded the corner and the village came into sight.

Ordon looked exactly as he remembered it; the small river trickling through the centre, the water wheel turning through its endless cycle, the houses situated peacefully in their picturesque location and the ranch entrance at the far side, which, judging by the battered posts and scuffed ground around it, had seen a few escapees since Link had left. In Link's mind there was no place more perfect and certainly no better place to return home to.

It wasn't until the doors started opening that he realised just how true that was.

In the short distance between Link's house and the main village Colin had somehow managed to find the time to race round every single house, hammering on the doors and yelling at the top of his voice. The phrase "He's back he's back, he's finally here," echoed in Link's ears one last time before the child's voice was lost in the ensuing hubbub.

Smiling faces emerged from the buildings, and voices all merged into an indistinct babble as old friends all called out at once, some walking, some running towards him; the small village full of a rare and beautiful energy. Link couldn't help but smile in return, the gaiety infectious. Next thing he knew he was being clapped repeatedly on the back by the men, drawn into hugs by the women and his name repeated over and over along with phrases such as 'good to have you back,' 'we missed you,' and 'way to go out there!'

"Link!" The deep, familiar boom was the first one to register clearly in his mind as he looked up through the blur of faces to see Mayor Bo standing next to Rusl, the pair of them gazing at him with proud expressions on their faces. He grinned back and as the crowd shifted slightly stepped towards them before finding his hand immediately engulfed by the Mayor's huge paws and his arm jerked up and down for several seconds as Bo partook in what was clearly meant to be a friendly handshake. In the back of his mind he vaguely registered someone removing Epona's reins from his fist and the horse being led away out of the huddle of people. He glanced sharply over his shoulder and saw Ilia, blonde hair glinting in the sunlight, a strange expression on her pale face as she stared at him, but as soon as he tried to move towards her she had vanished once more into the crowd, Epona's back moving steadily away the only evidence that she was there.

A moment later his attention was redirected as her father started speculating loudly about all the things he had achieved. Link knew that Rusl must have told the village everything about his adventures since the man had left 'The Group' and returned home, his bid to aid in the salvation of Hyrule complete, however, it was only now that he fully comprehended the stories that all his friends – the people he considered family - had been told and realised that their reaction was not what he would have expected.

Since he had parted ways with Zelda at the Arbiter's ground Link had travelled across almost the entire of Hyrule in order to return home. Everywhere that he had been he had been hailed as hero, his tale passed on from mouth to mouth, sometimes told truthfully, occasionally greatly embellished, but always praising his deeds and accomplishments. The whole kingdom knew of the adventure he had undertaken, knew of the evil he had destroyed and the bleak future that he had prevented. Everywhere he had travelled he had been hard pushed to keep going, people stopping him, entreating him to stay a while, prying him with gifts that he delicately refused and drinking in his name. The thing was though, as Link looked around at the smiling laughing faces that surrounded him, and took in the jokes and jibes, listened to the joyful voices, not one of which spoke of him in any glorified manner, he realised something.

This was a true hero's welcome.


	3. Interlude 1: Stargazing

**AN: Alright, here we go with chapter 2, slightly revamped from the original idea (which may explain why this isn't actually a chapter) but still taking us in the same direction that I was aiming for – I cannot believe I lost that plan, I am such an idiot. Anyway, aside from that fact thanks to everyone who's been reading the first two parts and has left comments and to anyone who's still here to read this one double thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda then I would be Nintendo. If I was Nintendo I would be filthy rich and would have no need to go to school, to get good grades, to get into university, to get the job that I want. Therefore, seeing as I am (crazily) attempting to do all those things, it logically follows that I (most unfortunately) do not own Zelda**

* * *

It was night time, and Ordon Village slept. It hadn't been doing so for very long, for the enthusiastic inhabitants had continued their celebrations well past sunset, but, eventually, families had moved off one by one as exhausted children drifted into slumber, the story telling had come to a close, and Link had finally made his escape.

He was lying on the roof of his house with his hands folded behind his head, gazing at the star patterns so familiar to his childhood and reflecting with a deep satisfaction on the end to his day. The journey back had been a long one and he had pushed Epona hard to make it here as quickly as they had done, but it was worth it; the afternoon, if nothing else had certainly proved that. There was only one problem niggling in the back of his mind, a sense that something was incomplete, that he hadn't yet found everything he had been looking forward to upon his return; actually, two problems, the second being that he didn't know what the first was.

Shaking his head he let the thought drift away from his mind as in turn he let his gaze drift across the sky. It was good to finally be able to relax at night, to enjoy the evening, the rustling of leaves in the trees and quiet noises of nocturnal animals. How long had it been since he was able to simply enjoy himself, without having to be constantly aware, without having a sword lying inches from his hand, ready to grasp at a moments notice? Too long, it had been far too long.

His eyes rested for a moment on each of the constellations, representations of the spirits that protected their land and remembered the effects they had all had upon him during his journey. Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayra, each unique, each regarded with reverence, and each of them burning fiercely in Link's memory. The constellations that people believed to show them the homes of the goddesses were out there somewhere too, and Link had even caught glimpses of them during his quest, but from eyes looking out from Ordon, they were often hidden.

It was with these fiery images burning brightly in his vision that Link's eyes finally drifted shut, though an imprint remained to light his dreams. Subtle noises wove around each other, whispering to his mind and conjuring stories that held neither sense nor purpose. Eventually, they led him to the place he had last been when waking, and the quiet hoot of the owl floated over Ordon as Link's dream brought a blurred and misted vision of his own house into view. It swept upwards towards the sky and burning above him - so bright that it seemed as though his eyes couldn't stand it – were three constellations. The dream shifted again and the view returned, the same image, but somehow easier to look at. Din, Nayru… Farore, watching… waiting. There was something they wanted, something he needed to see, but he didn't know what it was.

A strange echoing noise started in the background, familiar, but strangely muffled. It was the swish of a cloak, the pad of a footstep, the steady beat of a horse's hooves, growing louder every moment… Link leapt to his feet, staggered momentarily as his balance was thrown off by the sharp incline of his roof and then scrambled towards the edge, peering over it into the darkness below.

Epona - standing in the patch of moonlight that flooded the clearing in front of his house - snorted up at him and whinnied a welcome before walking over to her post, lying down and going to sleep. He whipped his head round and squinted through the shadows that littered the archway leading to the village, but after a moment's confusion in which he thought he saw movement, there was nothing.

Link blinked and tried to organise his muddled mind. Epona had not been there before; he had not seen her since his welcome earlier in the afternoon, had she returned alone? But he had been dreaming… The pain in his neck was excruciating, he snapped his head upwards that fast, but the sky was remarkably normal, just the usual constellations marking their usual patterns, beautiful certainly, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Frowning to himself he climbed down off the roof and slipped silently inside, to bed.


End file.
